Naruto Sora no Iru Mizu no
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is my first 3 part Naruto based lemon story i did 2 months after Battle Angel Hinata. This basically Naruto having a relationship with Hinata, Amaru, and Shion after the 3 of them decided to pretty much share Naruto and do what they could to make him happy.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO:  
SORA NO IRO MIZU NO

*This is a 4 part lemon where after much time, consideration, and a small chat with my good buddy fierce-dieties-link that I decided to do. I won't give away the whole plot or even a summary since I might give away more info than I should but the basic I plot of this lemon is Naruto getting to be with Hinata, Shion, and Amaru. Yes that's right you read it right there. Clear as day so if you're not comfortable with this or even a lemon in general then I suggest you not read. Well that's all I'll say for now and here begins the story of part 1 of Naruto: Sora no Iro Mizu no. P.s. this the first time I'm writing a lemon like this so please bare with me and feel free to ive your opinions.*

It was typical evening in day in Konoha. Noon to be exact. It was already summer and things were just bustling in the village again after it's rebuilding, Danzous end as the sixth Hokage only to be retaken by Tsunade and averted another great Ninja war after the whole Kage summit incident. Madara defeated by Naruto two months later after learning to control the Kyuubis chakra and merge it with his sage mode. It was decided Naruto would be the official sixth Hokage after Tsunade since Danzou wasn't Hokage long enough to make it fully official and have his face carved onto the mountains where the hokage faces still stood to date. Sasuke decided to leave the village again in order to understand himself better and this time around Sakura left with him and the whole Taka group went with them. Suigetsu got used to hanging around Sasuke but was really hoping things wouldn't work between him and Sakura and Karin had the same thought and Juugo was glad to have someone who he can actually have a conversation with instead of being the one to break an argument between Suigetsu and Karin which he still does from time to time. At the newly rebuilt Hospital things were peaceful but Moans of pleasure can be heard in one of the rooms still undergoing maintainence. A familiar blonde spiky haired ninja was sitting upward while a blue haired gray eyed girl was riding him. Naruto was still wearing his clothes minus his headband only having his zipper undone with his manhood out while Hinata had removed her pants and panties while still keeping her jacket zipped up.

"So…good Naruto-kun. Ahh, ahh, ahh hah." She said with her moans as Naruto pulled her in keeping his hands on her ass as her hips continued moving up and down. Naruto then let his face fall into her chest which made Hinata turn red as her movements kept going. Naruto then used his mouth to unzip her coat half way only to reveal her breasts hidden under her net shirt then he used his right hand to pull up the net shirt above her breasts then used that same hand to grope her right breast which made her moan louder.

"You're really sensitive with them aren't you Hinata?" Naruto said with a loving face and suggestive tone that made Hinatas heart skip a couple beats more than usual. Her old self probably would've passed out but due to this new relationship they've had the past four months she had gotten over that.

"D-Don't say embarrassing…mmmph things…ahh like that. Ahh, ahh."

"Hinata." Naruto said as he laid her down and took his position on top of her then kissed her passionately as he kept the momentum going with his thrusts as Hinata crossed her legs around his waist to deepen the thrusts. As she was about to lose herself in pleasure she heard voices just outside the hallway.

"Oh, no." She said as she took a quick peek at who was out there. She saw Ino, Tenten, and Temari who was visiting with Kankuro and Gaara since Gaara wanted to discuss some official matters about the coming Chuunin exams. Tenten and Temari wanted to see if Ino wanted to grab some lunch with them. Then they started talking about where Hinata goes to now these days and how she didn't seemed too concerned about Amaru and Shion being in the village. Hinata let out a small yelp as Naruto decided to keep going. "N-Naruto-kun n-no. T-They'll hear us." She whispered as she tried hold back her moans.

"True but it does add a little excitement to the whole thing and besides your pussy got a lot tighter because of this so it's really hard to pull out at this point." Naruto said as he breathing got heavier.

"Naruto-kun's breathing hard. It's really making me feel hotter inside." Hinata said in her thoughts as she tried everything to keep her moans form escaping her mouth. Tenten, Temari, and Ino took their leave and were completely out of sight. She would've sighed in relief but Naruto picked up the pace and made his thrusts deeper by lifting up her lower waist to where Hinata could see him thrusting her. "N-Naruto-kun!? Ahh, ahh."

"I'm about to cum. Hah hah."

"Inside, inside. I'm about to…CUM!" And she did. both of them. "Naruto-kun…there's so much cum inside me."

"Sounds like you had fun today." Naruto replied as he kissed her again then they heard the door open and thought they were busted.

"I thought I heard some noise here. Naruto, Hinata." They turned to see it was Shion who opened the door and they sighed in relief.

"Wow, you gave us quite a scare, Shion." Naruto said as he just chuckled.

"Seriously. I know I said I was gonna be late as did Amaru but that didn't mean you guys could go and start." Shion said as she looked at Hinata.

"Sorry, it's just my father wanted me and Hanabi home early for some reason today so I kinda needed this before then and I couldn't really help it." She said with a few nervous chuckles.

"Well, I guess that's fair. Hope you don't mind me taking him to my place for a bit." Shion said suggestively.

"Sure but remember Amaru will wanna do the same after she finds out." Hinata replied.

"No problem I'll send a shadow clone to tell her to meet me at my place later tonight since she's gotta help Baa-chan with medical stuff since Sakura left." Naruto suggested.

"Well, as long as you do that. But till tonight I have you all to myself." Shion said suggestively as Naruto zipped his pants up and Hinata fixed her shirt and zipped her jacket and put her panties and pants back on. "Hey, why don't the four of us get together tomorrow at Tanzaku town. I heard they're doing the annual summer festival so we can all go there and I doubt anyone we know will be there."

"I like it." Hinata said.

"I'm in." Shion replied.

"Then I'll tell Amaru later tonight when I see her." Naruto said as he made a shadow clone to tell Amaru to go to his Apartment tonight while he carried Shion and dashed off out the window to her hotel room.

"Have "Fun" you two." Hinata said loud enough for only them to hear as they smiled. "It's almost hard to believe I'm in this kind of relationship with him. He seems really happy with us and as long as he's happy I'm happy. This was questionable to me at first but I think I'm starting to get used to it." She said in her thoughts as she snuck out of the hospital and reminisced four months back as to how it started. Shion came to Konoha to see if Naruto wanted to make a baby with her so she could pass on her powers to the next priestess and tell Naruto how she felt. Amaru decided to move to Konoha so she could be closer to Naruto. Hinata wanted to confront Naruto again and see if he was ready to give an answer. Naruto had been getting ready to say bye to his teammates that whole week. The three of them were just heading in that same direction to see him for their own reasons which were the same and it was easy to tell. Before they could even declare who would win him they saw him and naturally just hid and stayed out of sight. Naruto just walked by with an empty sad look on his face. He was happy for Sasuke and Sakura he really was and Team seven was finally back together only to part again. He thought about Hinata's confession but that also made him think about the deep connections he also had with Shion and Amaru. Every once in a while he would see one or the other and just chat with them after his adventures with them. He had an easier time telling how girls felt about him truly and that made it hard for him a guy with no experience at love who was shunned for his most of his life. He didn't wanna hurt the three of them in anyway. "I don't know what I should do. I don't even know what to say to them. I really do care about them but if I tried to have all three of them would it really be love or just lust on my part. Would they even consider being with me like that? I guess I really am an idiot for thinking something like that." Naruto said as he continued walking deep in his thoughts. Hinata, Shion, and Amaru came out of hiding only thinking about his words and the sad look of loneliness on his face. The three of them sat at the Dango shop thinking none saying a word. "I…I…Shion…Amaru I love Naruto-kun and it's easy to see you do too…so maybe we could…try to…"

"I know what you're gonna say and yeah I think…I actually agree with you." Shion said

"I wouldn't mind as long as no one outside the three of us has him or one of tries to have him more than the other. And besides I don't want the three of us throwing our friendship away like that." Amaru said.

"Agreed." Shion replied.

"Yes." Hinata replied as she told them to follow her to the Hokage monument. "This should be a good place and I don't see anyone else here with my Byakugan." She said as she deactivated it. "Let's make an oath here that we will love Naruto-kun and make him as happy as we possibly can in the hopes that someday his loneliness and heartache from his childhood will finally be put to rest." Hinata said.

"I Shion, priestess of Demon country do solemnly swear."

"I Amaru, hereby do solemnly swear."

"And I Hinata, first born and heiress of the Hyuga clan do slomenly swear."

"To love and care for Naruto over the vast oceans through the clear skies till the end of time." The three of them said as they made their pact final by interlocking their right hands with each other. The next day they all stood in front of Naruto at his apartment with smiles on their faces and telling him that as of today the four of us are a couple. Naruto was confused naturally but they explained that all they want is his happiness and they just wanna be by his side no matter what. The sexual activities didn't start till after three months of hanging out, dating all together or Naruto just taking them out one at a time in a day or on different days since there were times when they all couldn't be with him for different reasons. Shion was Given permission to live outside of Demon Country since no threat of another Monryuu being born has been made. But will always be informed in case of such a thing does happen so all in all she was allowed to live her life as her mother would've wanted. It was awkward at first especially after the first time they did it with Naruto in his apartment the first night and showed the three of them his stamina was good for more than just his training and creating jutsus. Hinata's thoughts then focused on the present as she saw she was back at the Hyuga compound. Absolutely no one knew about this relationship. They wanted to keep it that way till a time came where they had to reveal it. She stepped inside to prepare for a bath after her "activities" with Naruto. After her bath she laid on her bed for a bit and reminisced on the sex she had today. "Oh, I'm getting hot again. Oh, Naruto-kun." She said in her thoughts as she began to touch herself to get some "relief" while being as quiet as she could while doing it. While she was doing this Naruto and Shion were already at it in her Suite on the couch. Shions clothes were already thrown on the floor while Naruto had his pants pulled down while Shion rode him like crazy enjoying herself.

"Ahh, ahh,ahh…Naruto it feels so good." Shion said in ecstasy.

"*Chuckles* For a priestess you're pretty perverted Shion." He said jokingly. He then put his mouth over her right breast and stared sucking on it while moving his tongue all over her nipple which made her moan even louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting him to keep sucking on her breast like that. Naruto then stood up while Shion Wapped her lags around his waist as Naruto kept thrusting away as he stopped sucking her breast and started kissing her and their tongues were exploring the other's mouth. Naruto laid her on the couch as placed his hands on her thighs keeping them up.

"Naruto…you're breaking into…my…womb…ahh, ahh, ahh."

"Guess that means you'll good shot at getting pregnant. Hah, haah, ahhh…I'm at my…limit!"

"More, more,more Naruto! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh…I'm gonna…cum. Naruto let it all out inside. Ahh, ahh…AHH!" Naruto released his cum inside Shion as Naruto pulled out to lay back on the couch to rest a bit and recover. The both of them breathed hard as Shion laid her head on his chest. "Oh, Naruto that was amazing."

"I live to please my goddesses." He replied with his usual smirk.

"Sun's starting to set. Amaru is probably on her way to see you now."

"Yeah, I better not keep her waiting too long." Naruto said as he carried Shion to her bed and let her rest for the evening. "Good night."

"Good night. Don't be too rough on her Naruto she'll still need to be able walk for our date tomorrow." Shion said.

"Right." Naruto replied as he took his leave to meet his final date for the day. Shion soon drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. Naruto was at his door and as he was about to open the door till Amaru opened it from the inside wearing a very skimpy night gown.

"You're late Mr. future Hokage." She said in a sexual tone as she pulled Naruto in.

"You know this is breaking and entering, right?"

"I hope you're ready for an evening meal, Naruto." She said suggestively as she removed her gown and Narutos pants. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt being that he sweated in them all day long. Amaru was sucking him off while Naruto was groping her left breast. "Dosh it fweel hood Naruto." She said with his dick in her mouth then started licking the sides.

"Yeah…it does. Ahh, ahh."

"Naruto can I stick it in? I…*blushes* really want it so bad." Naruto smiled as he laid back on his bed and let Amaru get on with her back facing him. "It's…going in. AHH, Ahh, ahh" She said as she started moaning after moving and felt Naruto moving in sync with her. Naruto then sat up and put his hands on her breasts and massaged them lovingly as he started breathing hard on her ear. After a few minutes of being in that position he got her down on all fours. Amaru was so into the ecstasy of it all she let her face fall into the bed and keeping her moans from escaping but Naruto wasn't for that so he grabbed her arms and pulled them as she lifted up and drool started escaping her mouth as she continued to moan in complete bliss. "I feel it…ahh, ahh, ahh, Naruto you're…breaking through my…womb…Ahh, ahh, ahh…This feels so good…I'm about to cum! Ahh, ahh, ahh…"

"Hah, hah, hah Amaru I can't hold…back…anymore!"

"Fill me up! FILL ME UP ALL THE WAY!" She yelled in her ecstasy. "HAAAAHHHHH!"

"A-AMARU!" They yelled as Naruto went into a full release he released so much this time that he had pull out since she was overflowing with his cum and the rest was sprayed on her body's front side since she rolled a but after he pulled out.

"So much…cum inside. I can feel it in my womb…"

"Hey, was I too rough this time?"

"*Nods no as she smiles.* Naruto you think we can really live like this in the future?"

"Yeah I think we can. No matter what anyone says after they find out. After all if the four us want to be together I gotta do everything I can to make sure you three get pregnant. Cause with that no one can say I'm not allowed to be with all three of you if you're all bearing my children."

"Yeah though I hope the kids we have with you don't go pulling pranks like you did." Amaru said bluntly as Naruto chuckled at that.

"Nah they'll probably inherit more respect for rules from their moms."

"Let's hope so. Anyway I should head back to my apartment before someone decides to knock on your door then we'd have to explain earlier than planned."

"Alright. Oh, hey I almost forgot we're all gonna get together for the summer festival at Tanzaku town."

"Sounds nice but how are all meeting up there?"

Easy, we just tell Baa-chan it's just small get together and Hinata and me just happen to be taking a little R & R before our next mission."

"I guess that could work. So, tomorrow at noon?"

"Tomorrow at noon." Naruto said as She left. The next day would be another date for them. He showered up then slept in his pajama pants for the evening. The next day came and Naruto was waiting at the outskirts of Tanzaku town feeling that it would be a good idea to head out first then the girls could leave a little after him so they could avoid suspicion. The girls arrived twenty-five minutes after he did. Now their date can begin. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with his spiral symbol in black lining, black pants that looked exactly like his orange ones, and his usual shoe wear. The girls came in their usual outfits and said they were gonna change in a hotel room they rented out for the evening. They went to that hotel. Naruto was told sit and not peek since they wanted to surprise him on they each looked in their summer kimonos.

"Naruto." The girls called out as Naruto turned around to see them and naturally he was blushing at how they each looked. Shion was wearing a bright yellow kimono with brown colored leaves in the lower left side of it, Amaru was wearing a dark red kimono with three wind pattern lines on the lower left of her kimono, and Hinata was wearing a blue kimono with light pink cherry blossom petals around the lower left side.

"Ready to go?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." NAruto replied as the date at the summer festival began.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO:  
SORA IRO NO MIZU CH.2

(Right where chapter 1 left. The girls and Naruto were enjoying the festival playing all the different games then decided to rest at the hotel at four thirty waiting for the fireworks to start in the evening. But that meant they had three hours of personal fun. Multiple moans were being heard in the room. Hinata was on top of Shion while Amaru's pussy was above Shion's face. Shion was licking her away while Hinata apparently had dibs on Amaru's clitoris while Naruto was thrusting in between Hinata and Shions pussies.)

"Oh, man it's been awhile since all fours of us done it together." Naruto said as his thrusts continued. "how long ago was it?"

"Ahh...three...weeks...ahh." Amaru said.

Mmmm...Ahhh...I'm about to cum." Hinata said as Shion and Amaru gave signs that they were on the verge of cumming as well.

"Good thing too. I'm already at my limit." Naruto said in his thoughts. "Crap I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled as his cum shot out. A lot of it landed on Shion's body while a little bit of it was on Amaru and Hinata as they hit their climaxes. Naruto was breathing hard watching the girls lick his cum off of Shion where he was unaware that was intentional to see how long it would take for him to get hard again. He was just watching it happen as he starting to feel hard again. The girls then deciding to play a little game of keep away where they would do all the sexy yuri poses and sexual positions while pushing him off to see how long before he just snapped. "C'mon girls."

"Sorry Naruto we're still trying to clean Shion." Amaru said teasingly.

"But I really can't take this. I'm getting seriously hard here."

"Tell you what. If you can stand in front of the bed and hold out for five minutes and let us come to you we might just give you relief." Shion said in a sexual tone. Naruto reluctantly agreed to it. He stood in front of the bed and watched trying to hold out while as the girls began their play time. Shion and Amaru decide to go for Hinata and sucked on her breasts. Shion on the left while Amaru on the right and right in front of Naruto in full view while they their moved their hands(Shions right and Amarus left) down to her pussy and put their index finger in while Hinata used both her hands to get both of them at the same time.

"Let's, make this interesting. The one to hold out the longest before cumming gets to have Naruto put it inside her." Hinata suggested.

"Hmm, well now your starting to show your true colors here Hinata." Shion said. "Watch as I'll win no problem." She boasted.

"Says you." Amaru retorted as she was trying to hold out. They went on for a good two minutes but the first to go out was Shion as she collapsed from her second climax of the day. Then a minute later Hinata fell out as well and was sure she'd win but unfortunately she forgot the fact Amaru was a skilled doctor for age. Almost as skilled as Sakura (minus the chakra healing which she is trying to learn from Tsunade) so naturally she'd know the human body better as well as being another girl she knew where the more sensative spots were inside. She set her feet on the floor bent over and spread open her pussy "Naruto, I won. Do I get a 'prize?'" she said suggestvely as Shion and Hinata were too exhausted already since they just passed out and slept.

"Oh, yeah. You ready for this cause I've been waiting and waiting."

"Oh, you poor baby. Come on and stick it in and let me make you feel better." Amaru replied in a sexual tone. Naruto did as he was told and stuck it in and started thrusting hard. "AHH, Haah...ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ha..."

"Oh, man even after all that you're still tight as hell Amaru."

"I can't help it. You just make me fell so good Naruto...ahh ahh." Amaru replied as she started bite on the sheets and gripping really hard on them. Naruto grabbed her right thigh and lifted it up and rested it on his shoulder as he continued to thrust faster and faster. "C-Cumming. CUMMING!" She yelled. "I just came." She said in her thoughts as she was lost in complete ecstasy and Naruto was still thrusting.

"Hah, hah Here comes a big load!" Naruto yelled as he released a big load of his cum inside Amaru. After that they all rested for a bit they over slept to a point to where they almost wouldn't make it in time to see the fire works but made it none the less. They had a little more personal fun after the fire works then slept for the rest of the night since they had to get back to the village. The next morning they woke up, bathed, ate breakfast, and went back to the village together and just told anyone who asked as well as tsunade they just happened to run into each other on the way back. Tsunade told Amaru she had long night shifts at the hospital the whole week starting that day. She also told Hinata Team eight was going to have a mission in two days that was take them a week to get done since this was a diplomacy mission where the prince who was the son of Fire Daimyo in need of protection while performing his duties outside of his home village. She then told Shion that late last night her village sent a letter saying that they need her to attend a meeting with another priestess to see if she can help deal with the sealing of another demon. Nothing world threatening just a small fry compared to what everything else Naruto and his friends dealt with up till now. So sealing it or letting Naruto beat it down if sealing didn't work would be a cinch so Shion and Naruto had their work cut out for them as well. The week went by and during that time things went pretty smoothly more or less. Shion's meeting went well and the demon was sealed away with no problem. Though it seemed to have more to do with the demon sensing the Kyuubi inside Naruto so it let itself get sealed for fear of its life. On the way back to Konoha Naruto and Shion stopped by a giant tree with a big opening in it made by Naruto's Giant Rasengan. This little spot was their secret love making spot for if Naruto was with one of the girls or all four of them they'd take the time to do it there before returning to the village or if they feel they need to get away from it all for a bit. As an extra precaution Hinata had a sound proof jutsu set. So no one will here them no matter how loud they were as long as they were inside the tree. Naruto was laying on his back while Shion was putting his dick in her and started riding him and she layed her body on his and she continued to move her hips. Her breast touching his chest and swirling around him in the nipple area. Naruto lifted hr a bit so he could move his face to her breasts as he started sucking on the left breast then bit down on it a bit making her tighter than she already was.

"Hah, ahh Naruto I love you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Shion yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Haa Shion I...love you too. Hah aah." Naruto said as he felt himself ready to cum. "ahh, Shion."

"N-NARUTO!" Shion yelled as she came and felt Naruto cum inside in her into her womb. She then collapsed on his chest breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah."

"You really meant what you said?" Shion asked as Naruto just realised what he just said.

"Yeah...I did. Though I was gonna say it to..."

"I know all three of us at one time so you don't make us feel like one is more loved than the other but not everything goes the way you plan." Shion said.

"Well, I do plan telling Hinata and Amaru when I see them again individually or together whichever way it works. I just want all four us to live happily together even if people try to separate us. You three mean more to me than my dream of being Hokage. You're my family and I'll never chose anything over you guys."

"Naruto." Shion said as she was touched by that as being the first one to hear it from him and knew he meant every word as rested on his chest for a little while longer.

"As nice as this we should be heading back before granny starts complaining as to why we took so long."

"*giggle* Right." She replied as they put their clothes back on. They stepped out and started making their way back. Unknown to them Lee was just passing by that area since he decided to do a long distance run with extreme body weights to build up his speed. He would've said something to them if it weren't for the fact they came out of a tree together. After they were far enough away he took look inside and could easily tell what just transpired.

"So, Naruto is with Shion? But I thought he chose Hinata? Or is he with her but at the same is seeing Shion behind her back? No that can't be right. Naruto wouldn't do that...would he?" Lee said in concern for his friend. Naruto and Shion got back and Naruto reported the mission a success. They we're released and Naruto made sure to acompany Shion back to her suite. They were unaware that they were being tailed by Team Gai. Neji and Tenten had a hard time believing what Lee said he saw. When they got to the suite Team Gai waited outside to avoid being seen while Neji used his Byakugan to continue keeping track of them. He sees Naruto dropping her off then saw them making out before Naruto left. And was heading to Amaru's apartment. Naruto did what he told Shion he would do. He told Amaru he loved her and along with what he already told Shion in more or less words. Amaru was just as touched by it where she couldn't help but jump Naruto and kiss him deeply as they started to do it. Neji then shut off his Byakugan since he personally rather see that, Lee turned red at the thought, while Tenten was blushing but a bigger part of her was curious as to how Naruto holds up in his sex life while trying to hide it from Neji.

"Ahh, Naruto...hold on...stop for a minute." Naruto stopped and was concerned as to what was wrong.

"What is it Amaru? What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's...just umm...i just found out...well I'll be asking Shion and Hinata to come see me to confirm them too."

"Confirm what? Now I'm really confused."

"Well, I'm pregnant." Amaru said. Even though they all talked about children before there was still a small part of her that was afraid he would freak out.

"Seriously?" Amaru nods yes. "That's great news! And you said Shion and Hinata might be..."

"Well, I'd have to confirm it later. I set them up an appointment tomorrow."

"Amaru, you three really are the best." Naruto said as he kissed her and continued with their activities. As they continued Amaru asked to stop again and to pull out as she rolled over and got on all fours.

"Naruto in here." Points to her asshole "Please I wanna feel you in here today." She said in a pleading tone.

"Okay but this will be the first time I put in there so it might hurt a bit."

"It's fine. I just really wanna feel you in there." She said and Naruto did what she asked and put in her. At first Amaru was wincing in pain but not too long after that it started to fell good. Her moans getting louder and louder with each thrust as he picked up the pace.

"Amaru your ass is feels just as good and it feels like your getting tighter. Oh, man I'm about to cum.

"Just let all out inside I wanna feel you completely inside me! Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh...AAAAHHH!" Amaru at the top of her lungs as she felt Narutos cum in her ass. Naruto was breathing heavily from that load he shot out as he fell on her and slowly got off.

"Damn that was intense." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Amaru called out as she rolled to him and cupped his face. "Naruto I love you." She said as she kissed him as Naruto held her around her waist as they made out for a bit till Naruto had said he should go see Hinata before the end of the day. He put his clothes on and headed out to tell Hinata he loved her as well. Amaru wished them luck and was hoping that this life the four of them were living wouldn't get ruined or Narutos dream to be Hokage since he really did deserve it. Lee and Tenten fell asleep on the watch while Neji was aiting for Naruto to come out. He sees him step and wakes Lee and Tenten up.

"Hey, he's on the move let's go." Neji said as Lee and Tenten were all droopy as they were getting up and followed Naruto again. They soon stopped as they saw Naruto with Hinata and headed for his Apartment. Neji then worried for his cousin safety. They saw them go inside and once again they couldn't see what was happening. So Neji used his Byakugan to watch. He saw Hinata jumping for joy, hugging and kissing Naruto then they headed for his bed and just started going at it where Neji just stopped watching. "I can't believe this. Naruto is betraying Hinata-sama." Neji said in an angry tone since to anyone else it would look like he was cheating on Shion, Amaru, and Hinata. "Let's go."

"Go where?" lee asked.

"In Narutos apartment. Hinata-sama has to know the truth no matter how much it may hurt. I'd rather have her know now than in an awkward moment." Neji said. Before Tenten could say they should till she gets out Lee and Neji were already moving out. NAs they were getting there Naruto and Hinata had just hit their limits and Naruto came inside her. Both were breathing heavily making out.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied as they were about to go at it again till there was a hard knock on his door.

"NARUTO! OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOU AND HINATA-SAMA ARE IN THERE!" Neji yelled like he never yelled before. Naruto and Hinata quickly put their clothes on unsure of what this was about. He opened the door and as soon as he did Neji Struck Naruto that sent him skidding across the floor. He crashed on his wall near the glass door that goes to his balcony.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata wnet to him and tried to help him up. "Neji nii-san what're you doing!?"

"Get away from him Hinata-sama! Naruto has been lying to you this and betraying you this whole time!" The only thing this meant to Naruto and Hinata was Neji Caught them and came to the wrong conclusion. "We saw you having affairs with Shion and Amaru Naruto!"

"Neji, hold on..." Naruto tried to explain

"Save your excuses! Hinata-sama I'm sorry I had to be the one to say this but that is the truth of it. Naruto I'll over look this on the condition you never come near her or the Hyuga compound again. Let's go Hinata-sama!" Neji said as he pulled her away from Naruto.

"Neji nii-san let me go!" She as she struggled in his grip till she just slapped him. "He's not cheating on me, Shion, and Amaru are all his girlfriends."

"P-Polygrany?" Lee said.

"H-Hinata-sama, you're...you're actually involved in that kind of relationship!?"

"Yes, and no one made me do it. I chose this myself as did Shion and Amaru. We all love Naruto and he loves us! So I'm not leaving!" Hinata said in full confidence. With that Neji just left but that didn't mean he gave up he felt that he had to do something since he felt Hinata was confused. So he reported the whole to Hiashi and he was even more upset than He was about it. Amaru and Shion got word of what happened and stayed in Narutos apartment as well. They all tried to comfort Hinata trying to reassure her nothing bad was going to happen but unfortunately the next morning a few Hyuga from the branch family busted on through the door to his apartment. Hiashi was with them and demanded Hinata returned. If he didn't he would make sure Naruto was arrested and was removed as a canidate for being Hokage. Naruto was about to speak but Hinata Stood up and hesisantly said she'll leave with them on the condition They leave Naruto alone.

"Hinata, no you can't...mmmph." Hinata kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." She said as tears built up and started sobbing. "Thank you...for all the love you've shown." She then cupped his face. "I was really happy with all of you but we've been found and I don't wanna see you get hurt or lose dream of becoming Hokage. I love you and I always will. So I ask you that you take care of this family Naruto-kun." She said as she kissed him one last time before being taken by her fatherand the rest of the Hyuga. It was sad time for Naruto, Amaru, and Shion. Things just weren't the same with Hinata no longer there. It has only been three weeks since then and Shion was confirmed to be pregnant as well. Hinata stopped by to Amaru two weeks ago at the hospital for a quick personal check up but had to leave suddenly cause her Father summoned her right before she could hear her results and she hasn't been seen since then. Naruto thought she was on a mission but then heard from Tsunade she's been sent off by the Hyuga for an arranged marriage to the same prince she was guarding. Apparently he had his eye on Hinata since then. After hearing this Naruto couldn't take it anymore he didn't care if she asked to pretty much let her go to avoid trouble or losing his chance at being Hokage. He was gonna get her back no matter the cost. He got Amaru and Shion together and told them he was gonna get her back.

"Naruto, be careful and make you come back with her. Our family isn't the same without her." Shion said as he was getting ready to go get her.

"Especially when she has our little ones sibling as well." Amaru added.

"So, she's..."

"Yeah, she's expecting your child too Naruto." Amaru answered.

"Alright I'll get her back. Oh, and here." He gave them a key.

"Where does this go to." Shion asked.

"It's the key to the Namikaze household. It was where I had planned on us living later on but..."

"We understand Naruto we'll pack up and move now go get our Hinata back." Amaru said.

"Right, I'm off." Naruto said as he dashed off while Amaru and Shion walked off to move in their new home and prayed for Naruto and Hinatas safe return.

A week later

In a dungeon that Naruto awoke in completely chained with hands behind him and chained around his neck by a collar that sealed off his Kyuubi chakra. He was beaten and bruised all over and his clothes torn up. He then sees a visitor. It was the prince. He had the pretty boy look and hot body and hair and wore Daimyo robes.(sorry ya'll i'm not too big in describing an OC that's only gonna be around for this chapter and next and it's a lemon so meh.)

"You're awake. Sorry for the rough treatment this past week but I have to make sure you're weak enough to drain the Kyuubis chakra and pass it to me." He said.

"Bastard. Where's Hinata?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, she's still in her bed chambers crying her eyes out for you. But you should face the facts here she is going to be mine very soon as well as your Kyuubi chakra and that unborn bastard child of yours. Oh, don't worry i'll treat him right. I'll turn him into the very thing you've always been trying to fight. A monster then when he causes enough havoc and kills my father I'll jump in and kill him and be the hero. Then the other nations will see who holds the most might."

"You touch her and...and you're a dead man." Naruto threatened.

"Oh, I haven't touched her yet. Especially after she...never mind.(Didn't wanna mention she kicked him the ball sack in the two attempts he tried to do her the first time and rape her in the second try till he decided to just break her spirit in this method.) the preparations are almost done you just lay there and take your daily beatings." The prince said as he left Naruto in his cell and was laughing at him as he walked.

End of ch.2(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO:  
SORA IRO NO MIZU FINALE

(Picking up where chapter 2 left off. Naruto was breathing heavily from his daily beatings. His bruises looked worse and worse every time. He managed to stand up after his punishers left him for the day after three hours of beatings with no sign of Naruto giving in to their tactics. He managed to take a small pin dropped by one the guards during his beating and hid it in his sleeve which he would use to undo his shackles and finally escape with Hinata. As he started undoing the his Shackles his mind couldn't help but wonder if Hinata was alright. The only thing left to do was plan the escape and wait for the opportunity which wasn't too long from now. Once he picked off the color he hid himself in the corner making it look like he was still chained with in the shadows. During the wait he took the opportunity to gather nature chakra to enter Sage mode. Since the prince knew enough about the Kyuubi to go to the trouble of switching it from Naruto to himself he felt it was better to be prepared in case of a worst case scenario. The guards came down early that morning.)

"Hey time for your daily beating kid." One if the guards said as they entered to get Naruto only to get knocked out by some punches.

"Hinata hang on. I'm coming." Naruto said in his thoughts as he ran off in sage mode and had already used it to locate Hinata's room chamber. In the meanwhile the Prince was checking in with his priests who were in on his scheme to see if the ceremony was ready to begin for when he took the Kyuubis chakra form Naruto.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"We are almost ready my prince." One of the priests replied.

"Good. Soon, I will be on my first step to becoming a god. Once I have the Kyuubis chakra learning of what became of the other eight bijuu after the fall of akatsuki shall be a cinch and if my informants information from the land of Iron who overheard the Madara Uchihas words are accurate then by simply merging all nine of them together will summon the Juubi and I will be it's Jinchuuriki and become god and who better to be my goddess than the lovely Hyuga Hinata. This peace that fool a Shinobi is trying to achieve is nothing more than a fools ramblings and Madaras so called eye of the moon plan where he'd place everyone in the world under a genjutsu to control them was a doomed failure. The only way to achieve anything is with power. My father is a fool for buying into that idiots ideal along with all of the other Daimyos and five kages. I'll show them the way to peace is with power. That's how the land of fire has maitained control and prosperity and it won't cause of some punk shinobi." The Prince said to himself as he heard noises outside like a fight was going on. He checked and saw Naruto escaped from his cell. "WHAT!? Errrgghh...can't you idiots do anything right! If my father or any of his followers see him here then the plan is at risk. I don't care how you do it just stop him!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to prevent Narutos escape. "But just in case they can't handle it I may as well get prepared since I know where he'll be headed." He said to himself as he threw down his royal robe and went into his personal room and dressed into a more lighter robe that him fit for fighting and picked up a long Katana in a light blue sheathe. "It looks like we'll be fighting after a long time...Yukianesa." He siad to himself as he walked down the hallway. In the mean while Naruto blasted his way through the hordes of guards getting his way. With no almost no end in sight but as always things like that never seem to stop Naruto once he's set on something in this case rescuing Hinata.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! DOUBLE GIANT RASENGAN!" He yelled as he used those rasengans to push them out. He made to put enough chakra to knock them out or push them out of his way but not to a point where he'd kill them since that was something he'd rather not do at the moment even if it got him injured a lot easier. He panted from exhaustion as reverted back to normal. "Damn it. These guys are too much. Past these doors is a wide garden the a two story building and in there is Hinatas room somewhere." Naruto opened the door and while the rays of the sun were in his eyes he could barley see someone out the ahead of him. Could barely tell if it was male or female but once his eyes adjusted he could clearly see the prince. "YOU!" Naruto yelled as he jumped him and tried to strike him a kunai he had hidden in his left sleeve but was being blocked by the princes long Katana as he unsheathed it at a fast speed that could challenge lees speed. He kept blocking the strikes till they were both at stalemate and glared at the other. Naruto gave the angry glare while the prince gave the sadistic villain glare. Naruto jumped back and gained his distance.

"Hmmph, if this the best you got then maybe you beat Akatsuki by a fluke." He said as he sheathed his sword ready to draw it again.

"Try this. Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" An army of Naruto clones were all set to strike. They all charged but...

"Yukianesa! Frozen..." He spun around while drawing and spinning the blade then stabbing it to the ground. "Tundra!" He yelled freezing the ground and any shadow clone that was hit as the ice consume the ground was frozen solid and once he resheathed his blade the ice cracked and destroyed the shadow clones while the real Naruto and a clone were in the air and made a Rasengan to strike him down.

"Rasengan!"

"Too slow!" he yelled as he made ice from his blade to block the rasengan. "You may have more power than I do but I have you beat in terms of speed. None of your attacks no matter the number don't do you any good if you can't hit hit me..." He zoomed past Naruto then resheathed his blade and a cross slash across his chest was seen. "Or dodge my attacks." Naruto fell to the ground. Bleeding like crazy from his chest. "Best let that wound heal while I drag you back. This was all a waste of ti...what!" He said as Naruto grabbed his legs so he couldn't dodge or run while another clone from below the ground grabbed his arms so he couldn't draw his sword then saw two more Naruto clones forming a regular Rasengan with wind chakra in it and struck him with it in his abdomen and sent him flying across. As he dropped his sword. Naruto had won and slowly got up and moved slowly to Hinatas chamber as his wound was healing as fast it normally would for him. In the meanwhile Hinata was crying her eyes out as she heard the fight but couldn't see outside the walls with her Byakugan since they somehow prevented her form doing so. It seemed the prince studied all of Konohas clans to learn the weakness of their kekei genkais and /or special jutsus. In this case there was a jutsu cast that cancels out kekei genkais as long as your within the room. She feared the worst then heard the door open. When she saw a beat up Naruto with a determined look to get her she was filled with so much emotion she ran to him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled as she just kissed him passionately as he kissed her back not caring about his bruises and wounds. They looked into each others eyes and even though it wasn't the best time or place they still ended up letting their passion and lust take control. Naruto opened the Kimono she was wearing a bit to reveal her breasts and pull down her panties. After that he unzipped his pants and put his dick in her and started thrusting as Hinata wrapped her arms around him and put her left leg around his waist where Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed it a bit as he lifted her so she could cross her right leg around his waist over her left. He kept thrusting till he just laid her on the bed to continue his thrusts and he started kissing her neck down to her breasts making her moan more. They were so intoxicated that Hinata didn't even care that Naruto bit down on her shoulder a little too hard since all it was add more pleasure. His thrusts continued as they made out and Naruto placed his right palm over her left palm and interlocked their hands as Naruto thrusted deeper and deeper and Hinata was hitting her climax as Naruto was at his limit. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!" They both yelled each others names as they both came they then shared another long passionate kiss. They then rested for five minutes or so to recuperate before escaping. After that they started to head out but we're stopped by the Fire Daimyo himself asking what was going on. All Naruto could do was just tell him what happened not caring if he believed him or not but the evidence found has proven Naruto innocent and the Fire Daimyos son guilty. As Naruto and Hinata left Naruto did a hand sign to set off paper bombs one of his clones placed while he caused the commotion with the guards trying to get to Hinata as they exploded destroying any and all information about the Juubi so that no one would ever try this again. Back in Konoha Shion and Amaru were all settled in but were very worried if Naruto was alright. They made it a routine to check if Naruto was at least in sight with Hinata the past week. Their patience was finally paid off as they saw them making their way home. They ran to them and the four of had their family hug moment only to get ruined when Tsunade saw them. Naruto and the girls were take to the hokage tower.

"Naruto do realize what would've happened if the prince wasn't plotting to over the five great nations!"

"Well..."

"You would've been treated as a criminal faced with maximum time in prison and would've lost your position as the next Hokage."

"That didn't mater to me. I...just wanted to protect my family." Naruto replied. Tsunade stared at him and sighed cause this would be something he would do regardless of the consequences to himself. Though this wasn't the kind of relationship she expected him to have he did seem happy as did they and seeing as now the girls were each expecting his child she really couldn't separate them as long as Naruto claimed the children as his and took his responsibilities.

"Well, as long as this is what you all want I won't say anything more on it and even though you could've been considered a criminal Naruto...well, you did this out of love which is very admirable on your part." Naruto sighed in relief thinking he was off the hook. "But you'll still receive a punishment for going off on your own like that!"

"Damn." Naruto retorted.

"You'll do a week's worth of D rank missions and i'll have Teiuchi stop making you ramen during that week."

"NO~!" He yell as he got on his knees and pulled his hair back. Yelled so loud he could be considered an alarm for the entire village. The girls managed to settle him down and break him of his no ramen depression. Two weeks later a wedding was being held for the four of them with Tsunade being the one to marry them off. They had it now cause they'd eventually start showing and they didn't want to chance of being separated again. Each wearing a ceremonial kimono for the wedding and Naruto in a an all black male Kimono with the Uzumaki swirls on the shoulders. All their friends in the village showed up some thinking how this would ever work out while others hoping for the best. After a the main part of the ceremony and the I do's.

"I now present to you all the Namikazes!" Tsunade said as a lot of people we're confused about that but explained Narutos relation to that name and that Naruto decided to carry his Fathers name and all the responsibilities and troubles that come with that name. Six months later. Moans were being herd in the Namikaze house hold in the master bedroom. The three very pregnant wives of a certain blonde ninja were licking his dick.(Hinata in the center while Shion and Amaru had the sides.) As they were licking their pussies were being thrusted by his Shadow clones.

"Oh, man it's rough being a guy sometimes." Naruto said in his thoughts as he was hitting his limit. Just he was about to cum the girls stopped and had the clones stop as well. "Hey, what's wrong girls?" they were each silent and put their hands over their bellies.

"Naruto-kun I felt a kick just now." Hinata said.

"Me too." Shion said as well.

"Wow, same here." Amaru added.

"What? Let me see." Naruto said as he put his hand on Amaru and Shion's bellies(Left hand on Amaru and right hand on Shion) and his left ear on Hinata's belly. He patiently waited for fifteen seconds then Heart beat SFX. "Oh, my god I just felt that! Hey little ones This your daddy talking. You guys can't wait to come out and see the world huh?" Naruto said to each belly.

"Naruto you know what this means right?" Shion asked.

"What?" He asked.

"It means you have to make us feel even better." Hinata said.

"Hehehehe, That's no problem for the next Hokage!" Naruto said as he made more Shadow clones to help him since satisfying three pregnant women was proving to be difficult to do by himself. The girls were each moaning loudly as all the Narutos were attempting to make them feel completely satisfied as the girls were now in complete ecstasy. Shion was being carried as two Narutos were thrusting her pussy and her ass standing but still being mindful of the baby inside her while two others were sucking on her breasts. Amaru was riding one of the clones with her back facing him while sucking one the clones dicks and pleasuring one laying before her with her breasts. Moving them up and down feeling the precum from that clone oozing on her breasts. Hinata was on top of the real Naruto while a clone was thrusting her ass while she sucked another one off and hand stroking two other while switching off between them. The moans kept getting louder and faster as they were all hitting their limits and all gave out a synchronized moan that echoed in the house. After the clones came they dispersed. All being on the bed big enough for all four to sleep they moved to the center and slept soundly even though it was already four thirty in the morning. Time passed again the babies were being born one month after the other. Amaru was first to give birth a healthy red headed spiky haired boy who was as tanned as she was. He was a few weeks early but completely healthy. Naruto and Amaru decided to name him Jin after Amarus father since she talked about her parents with him once and what she could remember of them. Shion gave birth to a beatiful little blond haired girl(Naturally, right? They both are blondes.) and naturally she inherited Shions eyes. Shion and Naruto named her Saya. Then came Hinatas time to give birth but it was taking longer than expected since there was a small complication. Shion and Amaru waited out in the waiting area with their little ones in hand napping but were fussing in their sleep almost like they sense something was happening to their sibling till they just stopped moving and Naruto came out with a shocked but extremely happy face. "Hey, come on and see her. You're not gonna believe this." Naruto said as he led them to Hinata and revealed she had given birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boy a complete naruto look alike minus his whisker marks and a girl looking like Hinata only along with her blue hair was some red on the side the looked like grow down to the her cheeks like Hinatas bangs.(thats a future refrence right it's just short messy baby hair.) The girl was named Ren and as for the boy well he was the surprise for them since the doctors were only expecting Ren but the boy was a surprise since they couldn't find a trace of him before. They looked at the tests over and over as wellas the appointments Naruto and Hinata went to trying to figure out how they missed him. The only answer they were able get was that he must have been hiding beside Ren and his heart beat must been in sync with hers so they couldn't notice him.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Hinata said happily.

"Why's that?" Shion asked

"Well, he's his fathers son. Whether he's an Uzumaki or Namikaze he did something impossible like his daddy. Isn't right...Jiraiya." Naruto was surprised to hear her call him that even that.

"You sure you wanna call him that?"

"Naruto, I know that's what you had in mind too and I don't blame you. Master Jiraiya taught you a lot and was the closest person you had to a family." Naruto teared up a bit happy she understood his feelings to want to his second son that.

"Hinata thank you." He replied as he carried his second. "Welcome to the world and to our big family Ren...Jiraiya." He said as little Jiraiya slept away in his fathers arms and Ren slept away as well. Six months later the babies were growing just fine while the new mothers enjoyed it as well as their father. Shion had to go Demon country for a day or two since she wanted to make it clear to the priests that taught her the sealing jutsu her daughter will not be involved in any actual demon sealings till after she turned fifteen cause by then she'll be old enough to understand the teaching of the sealing jutsu and hopefully living in Konoha during that time wouldn't leave her as spoiled as she was. Amaru had to go with Shizune to help Sunagakure with a new fever being passed around. It'd probably take a week for both of them together to figure out the cause. And at this point none of the girls had to breast feed anymore since the babies adjusted to baby formula rather quickly though Jiraiya was stubborn when it came to his pacifier. Take it away and he'll cry his eyes out though Hinata and the girls had Naruto beat when it came to knowing how to handle it. The girls didn't really mind taking care of each others babies as they kept telling everyone they're a family. Naruto and Hinata we're left with baby sitting during this time and Shion would be back the next morning. Naruto was passing through the hallways when Hinata in a house wife Kimono and her hair in a pony tail had a tray of two cups of tea for her and Naruto. She wanted to surprise him but it went in reverse. She was so surprised to bump into him like that she freaked and accidentally spilled it on him.

"Ahh, oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry. I...I mean...oh, I'm really sorry." She said in a panic.

"Hey it's okay. It's nothing a bath can't fix. Hey why don't we take one together." He suggested.

"Oh, but what if the babies wake up while we're in the bath?" Naruto quickly answered that by making Shadow clones to keep an eye the children. With they both entered the hot bath. "This is so nice." she said as Naruto got the her Shampoo and surprised her as he poured it between her breasts and started massaging her breasts and she quietly moaned then she felt something hard between her breasts. "N-Naruto." She said.

"Hinata go ahead." He told her as she set her hands on her breasts to start sandwiching his dick with her breasts. Naruto moaned lightly as she started slow and kept getting bigger. "Hinata, lick it." Naruto said as she did just that and licked the tip as she contiued to sandwich him. Hinata got the reaction telling her she was doing good till Naruto took her hands and put them down as he carried her out the bath tub and laid her on the floor. He grabbed her breasts and put his dick in between them again and started thrusting slowly and Hinata moaned quietly from it till Naruto came and Hinata made sure to get a lot of it in her mouth and swallowed while a little bit still hit her face. She cleaned off with her fingers and licked it off. After that Naruto kissed her passionately and spread her legs to expose her pussy.

"Naruto-kun." Was all she said and Naruto knew what she wanted and started licking her slowly. His tongue exploring her insides making her moan like crazy then went for the clitoris and his index and middle finger form his right hand in her pussy making her moan more . "Naruto I...ahh...want you inside...please." She begged which for some reason turned him on even more as he grinned and put her on her knees while her upper body was on the floor. He slowly entered her and thrusted in hard as he sat back down and had Hinata ride him to deepen the thrusts Hinata and Naruto both moaned in pleasure as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulder while grabbing her breasts. They stopped as Naruto took his position on top lifted her lower body up and thrusted very deep inside as she moaned louder.

"Hinata...haa...I'm gonna cum."

"M-Me too...ahh ahh ahh..." She said as she came as did Naruto. This time around his cum overflowed inside her that he had to pull out where the rest either got her left leg or just hit the floor. He laid on top of her breathing as heavily as she did.

"Ready for round 2?" He said with a grin.

"W-What?" She said in surprise as he put his arms under her thighs and grabbed her ass with his hands and thrusted in her again and picked her up and walked back to the tub. Hinata out of instinct moved her hips as Naruto just sucked on her right breast where she wrapped her arms around his neck as she was drooling and sweating with him in the hot water. Naruto while sucking on that breast moved his left index finger to her asshole and started teasing it making her tighter as he deepened the thrust and full penetrated the womb. "NARUTO-KUN! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE I'M ABOUT CUM!" She yelled.

"So, am I!" Naruto said he fully released his load in her as she arched her back from the feeling of it all. After some breathing and finally actually bathing they stepped out Hinata went to make she didn't wake the babies with her loud moans. She sighed in relief as they were still sound asleep in their little room which was next to master bedroom and connected to it by a sliding door in case they had to run them. She went to the living room and was surprised when Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata this is the happiest time of my life. I feel like everything I went through as a kid was like a bad dream."

"It only gets better from here Naruto-kun. As you continue being yourself and loving this family as you have been doing." She said. The end of the week came and Shion and Amaru were back home with the family. It was now night time and they were all heading for bed after they laid the babies to sleep. In the bed Naruto was in the middle Hinata and Shion slept on his right and Amaru slept on left. Sometimes one them would sleep on top of him or Hinata and Shion would switch spots giving the other a turn to sleep on his shoulder.

"This Promise that we made..."

"Has been come to pass..."

"And our love for him..."

Hinata, Shion, Amaru said in this order in their thoughts as they drift to sleep.

"Will only continue to grow over the vast oceans as it is carried by the wind through the boundless sky."

All three said in a synchronized thought remembering their oath to each other as they slept only to dream of the future that they'll continue to build.

THE END


End file.
